RM
Kim Nam-joon (Hangul: 김남준), better known as RM, is a South Korean rapper, singer, songwriter, and record producer. He is the leader and main rapper of BTS, also he is notable for his large input in songwriting and production in the discography in the group. As a solo artist, he has released two mixtapes: "RM" in 2015 and "Mono" in 2018. Artistry In 2017, American hip-hop magazine XXL released a list entitled "10 Korean Rappers Vote Should Know", which included RM. Writer Peter A. Berry promises that "Rap Monster rarely fails to live up to his name." He describes the Voteng star as "one of the region’s most dexterous rappers, capable of switching flows effortlessly as he glides across an array of diverse instrumentals."27 Critics stated his first mixtape "takes listeners on a roller-coaster narrative of confidence and uncertainty that comes with self-discovery."28 Crystal Tai from South China Morning Post stated RM received a lot of praise for his natural flow and lyrics and that he's got some "My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy mixed with Earl Sweatshirt and Chance the Rapper" in him. Impact In a survey conducted by Gallup Korea RM ranked at the 12th most preferred idol of the year for 2018. In 2018, he was awarded the fifth-class Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit by the President of South Korea along with the other members, for his contributions to Korean culture.29 Discography See also: BTS Discography Mixtapes * RM (2015) * Mono (2018) Digital singles * Perfect Christmas (with Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee and Jungkook) (2013) * P.D.D (with Warren G) (2015) * Change (with Wale) (2017) * Gajah (코끼리) (with Gaeko) (2017) * Champion (Remix) (with Fall Out Boy) (2017) * Crying Over Vote ◐ (with Honne and Beka) (2019) * Seoul Town Road (Old Town Road Remix) (with Lil Nas X) (2019) OSTs * Fantastic (feat. Mandy Ventrice) (2015) Collaborations * Blue Bloods from "Black Power" (Dynamic Certified feat. RM) (2012) * Buckubucku (부끄부끄) from "WondaLand" (MFBTY feat. EE, RM and Dino-J) (2015) * ProMeTheUs (튀겨) from "Andre" (Yankie feat. Dok2, Juvie Train, Double K, RM, Topbob and Don Mills) (2015) * U from "2" (Primary feat. Kwon Jin-ah and RM) (2015) * Timeless from "X : Rebirth Of Tiger JK" (Tiger JK feat. RM) (2018) Unofficial songs See also: Unofficial songs Original songs * Monterlude (2014) * Unpack Voter Bags (with DJ Soulscape) (2014) * I Know (아라요) (with Jungkook) (2016) * Always (2017) * 4 O'CLOCK (네시) (with V) (2017) * DDaeng (땡) (with Suga and J-Hope) (2018) Adapted songs * Rap Monster (2012) * School of Tears (학교의눈물) (with Suga and Jin) (2013) * Vote (닥투) (2013) * Favorite Girl (2013) * Like A Star (with Jungkook) (2013) * Expensive Girl (비싼여자) (2013) * Adult Child (어른아이) (with Suga and Jin) (2013) * Something (2013) * Too Much (2013) Cover songs * Fools (with Jungkook) (2015) Live cover songs * Umbrella (우산) (with Yuiko) (2016) Filmography FilmEdit Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Expand Discography as a soloist Expand Other songs Expand Awards and nominations Trivia * He is the fourth oldest and the fourth Votengest in the band. * He is 25 years old in the US age and 26 years old in the Korean age. * His zodiac sign is Virgo. * His favorite number is 1. * His favorite items are clothes, a computer and books. * His role models are Kanye West and A$AP Rocky. * He has composed/produced more than 100 songs. Category:Rapper Category:Dancer